The End
by shadowwarrior101
Summary: Harry's last moments. Warning: Kinda a tearjerker. AU


**Hello my dear readers!**

**How are all of you? It's been a little while.**

**Ok, down to business. This is an AU last battle where Remus and George are alive. Kidda a tearjerker, I cried a tiny bit. But I really need to start writing other fanbases. There are NO parings in this fanfic. I don't really like Ginny/Harry I think that J.K.R made her a little Mary-sueish in the way that there is next to no character development so, yeah, onto the story!**

Harry breathed deeply as he stood before The Dark Lord**. **Wand clutched tightly in his hand, Harry looked though his bangs and saw the pieces of the wand, Voldemort's wand. It was all over. The war that caused a million deaths, including his parents and Sirius'. As he raised his wand, Harry cried out shakily.

"It's over Tom. Call off you forces."

The Dark Lord just laughed.

"Do you think that just because you try to kill me, I will die? Ha! Never underestimate the power of Voldemort!"

In a flash, Voldemort flung out his arm. As a reaction, Harry cast the killing curse. Voldemort howled as his body disincarnated into grey dust. People around them stopped and stared at the remnants of the once powerful lord. The Death Eaters, after seeing their beloved leader fall, quickly retreated. Around Harry the shouts of victory were loud and hopeful. But Harry could only hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

It was then that the adrenaline wore off and sound returned to him, along with a sharp pain in his chest. Harry looked down to see part of a dagger sticking out of his chest. Harry cried out as he stumbled back. Strong arms caught him as he lost feeling in his feet. People were suddenly around him. Voices swam around him.

"Professor Lupin! We must be able to save him"

Hermione's frantic voice came from his left.

"I'm sorry, the daggers poisoned, it's too late. We have around five minutes left before Harry completely loses conscience."

Remus' choked up voice came from right above his head. 'No!' Harry couldn't believe that after surviving against all the odds, this idem would be the thing that tears him from everyone. Hermione, Ron, Remus, the Twins, Mrs. and Mr. Wesley. Harry could now not feel his legs.

"It's time to say our goodbyes"

Harry couldn't tell whose voice it was. But he did know the next voice, the one who started saying their goodbyes.

"Harry, you've been my best mate since the moment we met on the train. We've been a team no matter what happens. Through three-headed dogs, terrible teachers, losing loved ones and the war. Even when you're gone you'll still be my best mate. Rest finally."

Ron's voiced was horse and Harry could tell that he was trying hard not to cry. Hermione on the other hand, didn't even try to stop the ever-present flow of tears

"Harry, I was alone until you and Ron became my friends. You were always there when Ron and I needed you. Harry, you are the most selfless person that I know. You are my big brother, and I love you."

Hermione couldn't say anything else because she broke down in tears. The numbness was now up to his stomach. Harry could not say or do anything to comfort his friends. He wanted to reach out to Hermione and tell her that everything was going to be alright but the strength had left his limbs. Then came the voice that saddened him most.

"Harry, when I saw you as a baby, I knew that you would become a great man, and now, when I look down on you as your life fades, I know that you've become that man. When I look at you, I can see James' loyalty, compassion and strength, and I can see lily's fierceness, love and kindness. As you lay dying, I feel as if I'm losing my own son, but I know that you'll live the rest of your afterlife happily with your parents and Sirius. Rest in peace, Harry"

Remus, his honorary Uncle, said. The numbness was nearly taking over him, but as the cruel blackness finally swooped down to claim him, Harry felt a single tear drop on his face.

~ This is a linebreak~

**Holy, wow that toke a lot of effort on my part, so could you plz leave reviews.**

**~Sadowwarrior101 **


End file.
